


Sei gradi di separazione (+1)

by larana



Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Reunion, flangst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Dove Sousuke è all'impasse e il mare aperto è lo scenario che indugia dietro alle palpebre chiuse.«Ti manca nella maniera in cui ti manca il respiro quando, per puro diletto, trattieni il fiato solo per vedere quanto tempo puoi sopravvivere senza il bisogno d’ossigeno – senza Rin – e i polmoni ardono nell’implacabile agonia del fuoco e i muscoli della gabbia toracica si tendono fino allo spasmo mentre li costringi a restare immobili, a sottomettersi, salvo poi cedere di schianto quando il bisogno diventa impellenza e quindi ordine biologico inviolabile. È proprio così che ti manca Rin, è così che brucia, così che fa male, ma un male che è tangibile, che ti stringe le viscere e le annoda per spingerle in gola e soffocarti poco alla volta.»





	Sei gradi di separazione (+1)

**Author's Note:**

> Nuova/vecchia fic ritrovata adesso e bon, la ripropongo anche qui :3
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

 

1 | _You think the worst is a broken heart._

 

Pensi che domani andrà meglio.

Pensi che domani troverai un libro più interessante, che nelle sale verrà proiettata una pellicola di quelle che ti smuovo l’attenzione e ti tengono gli occhi inchiodati al telo immacolato.

Pensi che domani il tarlo irritante della lontananza allenterà la sua morsa e che tu tornerai ad essere libero ( _ma lo sei mai stato, poi?_ ), pensi che domani avviare Skype sarà più facile, facile come respirare ( _lo è mai stato, poi?_ ), facile come il suo sorriso facile e disinteressato.

Facile, no?

Domani andrà meglio.

Ma oggi resti ancora qui, in questo tuo luogo buio e umido e soffocante, con l’acqua che goccia dal soffitto e che ruscella tra nelle fessure scabre tra un mattone e l’altro, colandoti addosso ( _consumandoti_ ), sfogliando libri che non ti piacciono, guardando film che non ti interessano, pensando a cose labili e delicate come il fumo di una sigaretta e che, come il fumo di una sigaretta, si sfaldano e sono nebbia che sfuma, rivelando ancora una volta il sorriso di chi è adesso dall’altra parte dell’oceano.

Aspettando di iniziare a riempire il tuo tempo perché lo vuoi tu e non perché devi essere sempre un passo avanti alla disperazione.

Sì, pensi che domani andrà davvero meglio.

( _E non hai l’impressione che domani non venga mai?_ )

 

 

2 | _What’s gonna kill you is the second part._

 

Rin è abitudinario per natura.

Lo hai capito anni addietro, scoprendo tutte le sue piccole fissazioni: il cibo nel _bento_ diviso da una linea netta, così che nessun alimento entrasse in contatto con l’altro; arrivare a scuola esattamente dodici minuti prima del suono della campanella; tornare a casa camminando sempre e solo sul lato destro della strada. Lo hai sempre un po’ preso in giro, suggerendogli di allentare le briglie e rilassarsi, ché nessuno l’avrebbe ucciso se fosse arrivato un po’ più tardi o se i pomodori avessero sfiorato il riso. E Rin ti ha sempre scoccato quella sua occhiataccia bieca e arrabbiata, intimandoti di stare zitto o te le avrebbe “suonate di santa ragione”.

Non l’ha mai fatto, però. Le sue erano solo parole, solo respiri che avevano un suono e un senso, ma non una concretezza tangibile sulla pelle. Non come i suoi baci, che ancora ti scottano nell’incavo della spalla; quelli li sentivi – uno ad uno – li sentivi scivolare sottopelle e imprimersi nei nervi. Sono ancora lì. Riesci tuttora a percepirli – la consistenza e la forma delle sue labbra, la scia larga e umida della sua lingua, il morso dolente dei suoi denti, la temperatura febbrile della sua pelle – e non riesci proprio ad accantonarli, perché dimenticare è impossibile, ma ricordare è un martirio. Non riesci a spingerli da parte, sotto il tappeto della distrazione, come si fa con la polvere e le carte stracce – _nascondile prima che arrivi la mamma, presto!_ – perché quelli scivolano e sgusciano da tutte le parti e non riesci proprio ad acchiapparli.

Il trillo incessante che sgorga dalle casse del portatile strappa il filo dei tuoi pensieri e l’ultima, fresca abitudine di Rin si concretizza in una chiamata in arrivo. Indossi un sorriso sbilenco e rigido, ma sai che la qualità della webcam è troppo scarsa perché Rin possa accorgersene. Mancanza di definizione, ecco quello che ci vorrebbe ai tuoi pensieri; una lente che funzioni al contrario, sfocando le cose anziché definirle.

Sospiri stancamente e accetti la chiamata. Come ogni volta, impieghi due secondi di troppo a celare la meraviglia quando il viso di Rin riempie lo schermo ( _non ti sembra vicinissimo? Tanto che potresti allungare una mano e sfiorare la curva gentile dello zigomo?_ ) accendendolo con il suo sorriso sghembo e borioso.

“Ciao, Sousuke.”

La sua voce, come al solito, arriva un po’ gracchiante, disturbata dalla pessima qualità della chiamata e dalle interferenze. Ma, cazzo, ti sembra sempre la cosa più bella che le tue orecchie abbiano mai ascoltato.

“Ehi, Rin.”

Lo vedi piegare la testa e il video s’inceppa proprio su quel piccolo movimento, regalandoti un fermo immagine temporaneo sul suo viso sbilenco, sull’espressione vagamente tormentata nei suoi occhi. Ma è solo un attimo; il collegamento internet collabora nuovamente e Rin ti sta già sorridendo.

“Come stai?”

“Sto bene. E tu?”

Lo vedi scuotere la testa: movimenti slegati, disarticolati, goffi, incagliati nella trama fallata di un collegamento ballerino.

“Sono stanco. Gli allenamenti sono... spossanti,” esita prima di pescare quell’aggettivo che sottintende una certa debolezza che mai Rin darebbe a vedere. E ti domandi un sacco di cose nello spazio piccolo di un sorriso.

Ti domandi se non stia strafacendo, ti domandi se dorma abbastanza, se segua una corretta dieta alimentare, se il suo allenatore ha già capito i suoi limiti, se gli ha già insegnato a rispettarli, a non sfidarli. Ti domandi se qualcun altro, adesso, scalda il suo letto. Se ci sono altre gambe intrecciate alle sue, se qualcuno gli morde il collo, chiudendo i denti su quello stralcio di pelle sensibile che gli strappa sempre un gemito gutturale e profondo.

Ti domandi un sacco di cose che non dovresti davvero domandarti, ma lasciare a marcire sotto quel tappeto di distrazione forzata.

Così, parli. Il mento accolto nel palmo della mano, parli e chiedi e _non domandi_ – mai domandare, mai – e lo guardi, ché adesso non ti resta altro da fare se non memorizzare quei pixel sbavati e imprecisi che sono il mosaico del suo viso, dei suoi occhi luminosi, del suo sorriso imperfetto. Parli e ti ascolta, ti ascolta attentamente, bevendo le tue parole, inalando ogni respiro che prendi tra una frase e l’altra e questa sua eccessiva attenzione quasi ti irrita – a cosa pensava quando eri proprio lì, accanto a lui? Perché non ti ha mai considerato come ti considera adesso? È il sinistro incantesimo della lontananza? – e una parte di te si agita inquieta e vorrebbe solo che lui la smettesse. Vorrebbe che lasciasse il suo team oltreoceano e che tornasse a casa – stai chiedendo troppo? _Sì, sì, stai chiedendo troppo. Non domandare, Sousuke_.

Non hai più le parole. O non le hai mai avute, devi ancora capirlo; eppure, deve essere così, altrimenti Rin sarebbe rimasto... vero? _Vero?_ È stata colpa tua – _deve essere stata colpa tua_ – perché il risvolto, l’altro lato, l’altra faccia della medaglia ti spaventa e ti rammarica in egual misura.

“Huh, Sousuke, devo andare.”

Chiudi gli occhi, troppo a lungo, e quando li riapri Rin ti fissa cautamente. Non riesci a mentirgli, neppure se a separarvi ci sono infiniti metri cubi d’acqua e sale. Te ne senti quasi disgustato.

“Va bene. Ci risentiamo stasera.”

“Sousuke–”

“Vai,” gli ordini, alzandoti in piedi per fargli capire che la conversazione è finita ( _ma finirà mai davvero?_ ) e Rin, che è tutto fuorché uno sciocco, coglie il messaggio e si congeda con un saluto e lo sguardo basso.

Da qualche parte, qualcosa crocchia e si sbriciola, come vecchie mura di cinta abbandonate all’incuria e all’indifferenza.

 

 

3 | _And the third is when your world splits down the middle._

 

Le lancette collezionano centinaia di giri, strattonando la sera nella camera soffocante e calciando via quanto resta del giorno. Allora, i bagliori del tramonto digradano nell’opacità, nella penombra del crepuscolo, sprofondando i contorni del mobilio nell’incertezza della sera, ammorbidendoli e confondendoli. Così è andata via un’altra giornata: sprecata con gli stessi pensieri di sempre, consegnata, vuota e insignificante, al sole che ha compiuto la sua ennesima rotazione. Da quando Rin ti ha salutato non hai fatto che altro che restartene seduto sul letto, le ginocchia ritratte contro il petto, un poco divaricate per sostenere i gomiti, le tue braccia che sembrano così inutili adesso che non possono più contenere la figura snella e sinuosa di Rin, adesso che non possono più scavare nell’acqua, aprirsi una galleria per portarti al traguardo. Finché la luce l’ha permesso, hai fissato il calendario inchiodato alla porta, fermo su una pagina che non riesce a scivolare via abbastanza in fretta, che copre quella di sotto e un’altra ancora, che occulta il tondino rosso che lo stesso Rin ha tracciato intorno al numero 15 del mese di giugno. E quando non ne hai potuto più, che una voce nelle orecchie ti urlava di guardare altrove, di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, hai semplicemente chiuso gli occhi e posato la nuca contro il muro alle tue spalle, cedendo alle spinte della tua mente, desiderosa di avere più libertà, un guinzaglio più lungo, magari. Così, hai scavalcato quel muro fatto di _non pensarci_ , _fai altro, tieni duro_ e _non ci cascare_ e sei caduto bruscamente dall’altra parte, dove ad attenderti hai trovato Rin, con il suo sorriso sbilenco e i suoi capelli sempre in ordine e la vecchia giacca della Samezuka aperta sul petto nudo. È stato come tornare a casa, guardarne la facciata con bramosia e non avere la chiave per aprire la porta. E, dopotutto, hai ricordato perché è opportuno non scalare quel muro; tendi a dimenticarlo troppo spesso, ultimamente.

 

 

4 | _And fourth, you’re gonna think that you fixed yourself_.

 

C’è una nota dissonante nel tono altrimenti allegro e spensierato di Rin.

Fai finta di non accorgertene, ma non capisci se sia per il tuo beneficio o per il suo. Stringi le dita sul cellulare e chiudi gli occhi, scivolando nel terreno infido ma quasi concreto dell’immaginazione. Ti concentri per rimuovere la patina metallica dalla sua voce e, di punto in bianco, Rin è accanto è a te. Le sue gambe sono distese e accavallate accanto alle tue, i suoi piedi nudi ciondolano pigramente al ritmo delle sue parole e le dita giocherellano con il braccialetto sottile che ti cerchia il polso, torcendo delicatamente così da non farti male. La sua spalla, di tanto in tanto, sfrega contro la tua e le nocche, a volte, sfiorano la patta dei tuoi pantaloni, e per la tua erezione è come il canto delle sirene: allettante e irresistibile.

Passi la lingua sulle labbra e un sospiro scappa via prima che tu possa morderlo e ricacciarlo in gola; speri non si sia sentito, ma Rin fa una piccola pausa e trattiene il fiato. Il suo silenzio spezza il laborioso incantesimo della tua mente e, aprendo gli occhi, non trovi altro che vuoto accanto a te, vuoto sulla spalla, vuoto sul polso cinto dal braccialetto, vuoto sulla patta rigonfia.

La nostalgia è un ariete di sfondamento che si scaraventa violentemente contro il muro della tua ritrosia e lo demolisce, colpo a colpo. Improvvisamente, ti manca. Ti manca nella maniera in cui ti manca il respiro quando, per puro diletto, trattieni il fiato solo per vedere quanto tempo puoi sopravvivere senza il bisogno d’ossigeno – _senza Rin_ – e i polmoni ardono nell’implacabile agonia del fuoco e i muscoli della gabbia toracica si tendono fino allo spasmo mentre li costringi a restare immobili, a sottomettersi, salvo poi cedere di schianto quando il bisogno diventa impellenza e quindi ordine biologico inviolabile. È _proprio_ così che ti manca Rin, è così che brucia, così che fa male, ma un male che è tangibile, che ti stringe le viscere e le annoda per spingerle in gola e soffocarti poco alla volta.

“Sousuke,” ti supplica, _ti prega_ e non capisci perché lo stia facendo – non capisci perché non sia qui, non capisci perché la sua ambizione debba essere così dannatamente forte a punto da tenerlo così lontano, per così tanto tempo. Scuoti la testa e premi il palmo libero contro il cellulare, concedendoti finalmente di sbuffare un mezzo singhiozzo di disperazione, un’unica debolezza che si perde velocemente nella sequenza di respiri profondi e prolungati che i tuoi polmoni inanellano, un grammo di aria alla volta. _Un grammo di non-Rin alla volta_.

“Sousuke, vorrei che tu fossi qui,” mormora e il ritmo del suo respiro è disarticolato, superficiale, come se... come se... Deglutisci e sbatti la nuca contro il muro, forte, molto forte, affinché lo stordimento momentaneo cancelli l’immagine vivida di Rin e della sua mano coperta dai pantaloni, _dentro_ i pantaloni. Ma quando il dolore lieve goccia via, Rin e la sua mano sono ancora lì.

“Vorrei che la tua mano... che tu...” Adesso l’affanno è reale, figlio di un movimento brusco ben cadenzato, che la tua mano sta già imitando.

“Cazzo,” lo sente ringhiare, un brivido violento nella voce e, ne sei sicuro, lo sperma sulle dita, sulle nocche e sui vestiti. Lo stesso che si riversa nella tua biancheria e, davvero, non conta altro che gli strascichi di quest’orgasmo veloce, che ti lascia insoddisfatto e più smanioso di prima. Deglutisci e sospiri. Rin, dall’altra parte del mondo – _il tuo_ – ride di te.

“Mi trovi divertente?” ansimi lievemente e puoi quasi vederlo scuotere la testa e indirizzarti quel suo sorriso divertito e quasi arrogante, che ti deride senza una sola punta di cattiveria. Un tempo lo odiavi, ricordi all’improvviso. Perché ti faceva sentire speciale senza che lo fossi, perché ti faceva sentire amato anche se Rin ancora non sapeva guardarti. Perché faceva di te un povero illuso, la personificazione di un cliché banale.

“Ti stai rammollendo, se ti basta così poco per venire,” e ride, ma di una risata di plastica, falsa e piatta. Rin, a volte, è inconsapevole dell’effetto che può fare. Inconsapevole di come una battuta innocente, venata appena dalla malinconia, possa farti irrigidire come un ciocco di legno e trasformare i rimasugli del tuo stesso seme in qualcosa di disgustoso, di cui liberarsi in fretta, come di un segreto troppo scomodo. Non sa quanto è difficile, per te, inseguire nella doccia o nel letto un appagamento che non arriva mai, di quanto sia impossibile godere di quegli orgasmi vuoti se non è lui a procurarteli – procurarteli direttamente.

Non sa quanto è difficile, per te, non mollare tuo padre, mollare tutto e saltare sul primo volo disponibile anche solo per sentirlo contro di te per una manciata di minuti.

E anche se lo sapesse, sicuramente non _immagina quanto_ sia difficile, per te.

“Sì, mi sto davvero rammollendo,” borbotti soprappensiero, mentre dabbasso arriva la voce di tua madre che ti comunica che è pronto in tavola.

“Devo andare,” dici e quelle parole, pensi, acquistano sempre più peso e ti premono sulle spalle, curvandoti la schiena. E tu, di spalle forti, non ne hai più. Le hai fottute entrambe per poter tornare ad essere al suo fianco ( _ma lui alla fine è andato via comunque, che ironia, eh?_ ). Ciononostante, non lo ritieni colpevole. Rin è tante cose, ma non sarà mai responsabile di quello.

“Va bene. Ci sentiamo domani?”

“Certo,” acconsenti. Cos’altro potresti mai fare?

( _Cos’altro ti resta?_ )

 

 

5 | _Fifth, you see them out with someone else._

 

È il secondo giorno di maggio quando, di punto in bianco, capisci che non puoi più continuare così. Sei una tanica rabboccante di benzina, piena sino all’orlo e non riusciresti ad inglobare un’altra, singola goccia neppure se lo vorresti. Sei all’impasse e c’è un bivio, c’è la stessa scelta di sempre che adesso, però, non puoi più archiviare. E se da una parte c’è Rin che ti aspetta in fondo alla strada, dall’altra c’è una via che ti toccherà percorrere in solitaria.

Forse, a ben guardarlo, non è esattamente un bivio, quando una strada larga che, in un certo punto, ne interseca una più stretta – _per una persona sola_. Se svolti, se muti anche di pochissimo la tua traiettoria, Rin ti sarà precluso per sempre. E farà male; sarà la lentissima, atroce agonia del fuoco, ma ogni fiamma è destinata a consumarsi, presto o tardi. Basta solo ripararla dal vento e lasciarle consumare l’ossigeno che le resta. Probabilmente ti sembrerà di impazzire e ci saranno giorni più vuoti di altri, in cui avrai voglia di tornare indietro, solo per scoprire che non si può.

Ma non è niente di nuovo, se ci pensi bene. Hai già avuto il tuo massiccio addestramento; potresti farcela. Potresti smettere di aspettare, di vivere in funzione del suo ritorno, e scegliere un tuo progetto, solo tuo, da gestire come più ti compiace.

Il pensiero – fai fatica ad accettarlo e te ne vergogni – ti stuzzica e ti tenta. Meglio: stuzzica e tenta quella parte di te che proprio non ha più passi da mettere insieme e continuare a camminare. Stuzzica e tenta quel disperato te che preferisce strapparsi Rin di dosso e saggiare il dolore della ferita piuttosto che tenerlo ancora addosso e lasciarsi marchiare poco a poco, dolorosamente e costantemente.

Ma poi.

Poi Rin ti sorride da un angolo della tua memoria e vacilli; il pensiero non ti sembra più così allettante. Dopotutto, sei già stato lontano da lui – ed è forse servito a qualcosa? Lo hai mai lasciato veramente indietro? – e sai cosa si prova, sai cosa significa aprire la buca delle lettere solo per trovarla irrimediabilmente vuota, con la delusione e l’angoscia che ti colano dentro, riempiendoti goccia a goccia fino a soffocarti.

Stringi i pugni e poggi piano la fronte contro il vetro, mentre i primi bagliori dell’alba si inerpicano su nel cielo, sbiadendone il blu corposo.

Eppure, Sousuke, se guardi bene, se osservi attentamente quel sentiero che stai percorrendo, se allunghi lo sguardo fino all’orizzonte, vedrai che la strada, di punto in bianco, si riversa in mare aperto, talmente sterminato e pieno di punti di domanda da far paura.

E non è forse l’acqua tutto ciò che hai sempre desiderato? Non è forse il nuoto la cosa per la quale venderesti la tua anima pur di tornare a praticarlo? E il nuoto, così pieno di promesse e possibilità e felicità, non è forse Rin?

Sorridi lentamente, con lo stupore di un bambino che scopre una cosa nuova. Una _bella_ cosa nuova.

Perché adesso sai cosa fare.

 

 

6 | _And the six, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little._

 

Quello che stai vedendo _non può_ essere vero.

Semplicemente, deve essere un qualche scherzo della tua mente stanca, che dopo così tanto pensare sta iniziando a vacillare.

Non può, perché altrimenti sarebbe la più alta forma di ironia cosmica che chiunque possa immaginare.

La persona in fila per il check-in non può essere Rin, perché tu hai appena messo piede in quell’aeroporto australiano, dove la gente parla una lingua che ti è incomprensibile – salvo quei pochi vocaboli che sono ormai parte del dizionario mondiale – e ti sfreccia accanto, spintonandoti sgarbatamente, senza neppure indugiare un solo momento per chiederti scusa. Perché il borsone sta iniziando a pesare sulla spalla acciaccata, la cinghia di stoffa sta scavando nella carne, imprimendo il suo segno e tu non vedi l’ora di essere a casa di Rin per gettarlo da qualche parte prima di afferrare lui per gli avambracci e spingerlo a ridosso del muro, baciandolo con tutta la calma e l’indolenza del mondo, perché adesso _puoi_.

Quindi no, non può assolutamente essere Rin quel giovane ragazzo snello che indugia davanti al banco delle partenze, che porge i suoi documenti alla signorina compostamente seduta dietro al bancone e che adesso digita qualcosa al pc, distogliendo l’attenzione da lui.

Te ne sei quasi convinto, sei quasi certo che non sia lui, quando il giovane uomo si volta per guardarsi intorno e il tuo mondo trema, trema e trema ancora, percosso alle fondamenta dalla spranga dell’incredulità, che picchia, picchia e picchia, suggerendoti qualcosa che non riesci a capire.

È lui, è Rin. È Rin che sta per imbarcarsi chissà dove e averlo così vicino solo per perderlo _un’altra volta_ è peggio che aver vissuto gli ultimi mesi lontano da lui, perché non potevi vederlo, perché la sua presenza era un alone sfocato, qualcosa di etereo, che non esisteva davvero.

 _Fai qualcosa_ , sta borbottando una voce nella tua testa. _Non restartene qui come un coglione, fai qualcosa!_

“Rin,” sussurri, mentre il tuo corpo inizia a reagire e le gambe mettono insieme qualche passo incerto. Un uomo ti viene addosso, urtando bruscamente contro la tua spalla danneggiata. Non senti neppure il dolore, o la sua esclamazione infastidita; sei troppo focalizzato su Rin che adesso sta porgendo il biglietto ed è solo questione di attimi prima che prenda in spalla il suo zaino e si imbarchi.

Di punto in bianco, sei consapevole di ogni cosa, come se tutti e cinque i sensi si fossero improvvisamente acuiti fino all’esasperazione. Consapevole delle centinaia di odori che viziano la hall, delle centinaia di voci che sciamano come nugoli di vespe, delle centinaia di persone che ti passano accanto, un mare compatto di gente che arriva e gente che parte, che non si scontra mai, che ha un equilibrio tutto suo. Consapevole, anche, di te, di te che sgomiti tra la folla e ti fai largo come se il diavolo ti fosse alle calcagna, _come se Rin stesse per andarsene un’altra volta_.

“Rin!” lo chiami, e diverse teste si girano, la loro attenzione richiamata forse dalla disperazione che distorce la tua voce. “Rin!” ripeti e spintoni via una donna, le cui valige ammonticchiate si riversano sul pavimento, il loro tonfo sordo che si mescola alle sue imprecazioni acute e che, per fortuna, non riesci a capire.

Pensi che c’è troppa gente, che non ce la farai mai, che Rin si sta muovendo, che Rin sta andando via.

Allora ti fermi.

Ti arresti bruscamente, tanto che qualcuno impatta piano contro la tua schiena, rivolgendoti parole che suonano – che sono – come insulti. Respiri profondamente una volta, due, tre.

Il quarto respiro prende la consistenza del suo nome urlato a pieni polmoni, che fende il muro del vociare scomposto e lo stralcia, facendosi strada fino a lui, lui che adesso indugia sulla soglia e si guarda intorno, confuso e vagamente irritato. Lui che non vede l’accenno di sorriso sulle tue labbra, lui che non ti vede _affatto_ e che ti volta le spalle, mischiandosi agli altri passeggeri diretti al loro aereo.

 

 

+1 | _Oh no, there’s no starting over without finding closure_.

 

Riesci a capire il fascino che Sidney esercita su Rin.

Ha l’aria di una città tranquilla, ma piena di potenzialità, capace di soddisfare qualsiasi gusto. Quando hai visto Rin sparire, inghiottito dalla fiumana di passeggeri in partenza, l’asse del tuo mondo ha vibrato ferocemente e ha mosso le tue gambe fino a farti sedere, stanco e sconfitto, su una panchina attorniata d’erba e alberi. Il peso della delusione e quello dell’isteria che andava crescendoti dentro si è intrecciato al dolore alla spalla, che, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, pulsa come carica di tensione elettrica, le cui scariche si diramano lungo il braccio, scuotendoti le dita. La massaggi piano, mentre con l’altra mano tieni sospeso il cellulare tra le gambe divaricate. Non sai cosa fare; il tuo mondo si è fermato mai un momento, continua a vorticare come una trottola, sperduto e senza punti di ancoraggio in quell’universo di incertezza in cui sei sprofondato. Dovresti trovare un posto dove passare la notte, tanto per iniziare. E poi aspettare che Rin ritorni, ovunque lui sia andato. Ma la tua testa è vuota e i pensieri si sfaldano come riccioli di fumo prima che la tua attenzione riesca a coglierne uno. Resta solo la tua mano che massaggia la spalla come il fisioterapista ti ha insegnato, ma non porta alcun sollievo. È un dolore troppo radicato per essere estirpato con pochi, blandi movimenti circolari. È un dolore che è l’eco di uno più intenso, ma, paradossalmente, più intimo e impalpabile.

È un malessere senza cura, un’astronave che non torna alla base, un naufrago in alto mare. Sei tu che indugi su quella panchina, con gli occhi rivolti al cielo, assorbendone il colore corposo e vivido.

Una melodia familiare giunge soffusa alle tue orecchie e impieghi diversi secondi a realizzare che è il tuo cellulare, che è la suoneria che hai associato a Rin.

Fissi vacuamente lo schermo prima di accettare la chiamata e portare il telefono all’orecchio.

“Sousuke? Mi hai cercato?”

Improvvisamente, hai voglia di ridere. Non di una risata composta ed educata, ma di una isterica e acuta, fino a farti venire le lacrime agli occhi, fino a sentire la pancia dolere.

Stringi la guancia tra i molari, che recidono la pelle umida e un fiotto di sangue schizza sulla lingua.

“Sì, io... ti avevo cercato.”

“Qualcosa non va?”

Scuoti inconsciamente la testa e sfreghi la mano sul viso, trattenendola sulle labbra per frenare un nuovo accesso di isteria.

“Va tutto bene. Dove sei?”

“In un parco. Dov’è il bracciale?” domanda indispettito, sbuffando di disapprovazione. Allontani un poco il telefono e, sgomento, realizzi il polso nudo e vuoto, il bracciale di Rin abbandonato sulla mensola del bagno, nella fretta di recarsi all’aeroporto e non perdere quel volo che, finalmente, avrebbe rimesso le cose al loro posto, avrebbe dato loro un nuovo ordine, una nuova trama dove incasellarsi con rigore, _definitivo_ rigore.

“Devo averlo lasciato a casa.”

“È questa la cura che hai per i miei regali?”

Non puoi fare a meno di ridere, ma di una risata sincera, tutta di cuore. Forse solo un po’ canzonatoria.

“Ho _assoluta_ cura dei tuoi regali, ma stamattina ero un po’ di fretta.”

“Davvero? E cosa dovevi fare di così importante?”

_Cambiare la mia vita, tanto per iniziare. Venire da te e restarci. Abbandonare la strada e accogliere il mare aperto, o, se preferisci un linguaggio meno metaforico, congedarmi da mio padre, salutarlo e dirgli che questa è la mia scelta, che sarà sempre la mia scelta, che non importa se non potrò più nuotare, ma importa che ci saranno moltissime altre cose che potrò fare qui, in questa terra nel mezzo dell’oceano che ti ha offerto così tanto. Che questa è la vita che voglio avere._

_Con te._

“Te lo dico la prossima volta,” replichi distrattamente, fissando una nuvola che naviga piano in tutto quel blu.

“Sousuke, non dovresti chiedermi qualcosa?” C’è come un infinito divertimento nella voce di Rin che un po’ te ne senti contagiare e sorridere è un po’ più facile.

Ci pensi un po’ su, ti domandi se non sia una domanda retorica, ma non c’è ironia nelle sue parole. Non hai davvero idea di cosa stia parlando, ma decidi di reggergli il gioco. Adesso hai tutto il tempo del modo, dopotutto.

“Cosa?”

“Come io faccia a sapere del tuo bracciale, per esempio.”

Non realizzi immediatamente il senso delle sue parole, preso come sei a cercare di lenire il dolore alla spalla lesa, che protesta per la prolungata postura a cui la sta costringendo. E poi, di punto in piano, le tue dita si immobilizzano e c’è qualcosa che sfugge alla tua comprensione, come un paradosso che non si lascia risolvere, che balla ai margini della tua razionalità, burlandosi di te.

“Io non–” inizi, ma non sai cosa dire, non sai come proseguire.

Ora come allora e come sempre, è Rin a trarti d’impaccio, a salvarti, con una sola parola, che ha la consistenza della rivalsa, dell’attesa ripagata, di una porta che si chiude su un panorama per spalancarsi su un altro, più colorato, vivido e giusto. Il tuo – _il vostro? Il vostro._

 

“Voltati.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Citazioni tratte da _Six degrees of separation_ , The Script


End file.
